Nice to Know You
by Aiolos
Summary: Drabble. Como se conocen Byakuya y Kaien. Inspirado en un FA.


**Nice to know you.**

**by Aiolos**

Las nubes vagan por el cielo azul, iluminadas por los rayos del sol que se alza esplendoroso en el horizonte. La brisa recorre los caminos y pasa entre las casas, levantando polvo y girando sin cesar.

De las enormes casas de amplios jardines surgen las risas de las gentes que las habitan, llenas de una sencilla felicidad que llena sus almas, hasta derramarse a su alrededor. Son tiempos de paz en la Sociedad de Almas, y más si cabe en estos distritos, donde habitan los nobles.

Allí, nada quiebra el silencio excepto la risa. Las conversaciones se llevan con un tono bajo, para no molestar, mientras se pasea por jardines exquisitamente cuidados, con fuentes de las que surge el agua más cristalina.

Sólo en una casa algo más alejada una voz se alza por encima del silencio.

-…¡Ven aquí! – grita la voz -. Te he dicho mil veces que no te subas al tejado.

- Ja, ja, ja. Ven a por mí si puedes – contesta otra voz, infantil, llena de vida y deseo de experimentar cosas nuevas.

- Aaah, este niño no aprenderá nunca – desiste la primera voz, más mayor, de mujer -. ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¿Me oyes? Pero, como alguien venga a protestar te vas a enterar.

- ¡¡Bien!! – grita el chico triunfante -. No te preocupes mamá. No pasará nada. ¡Nadie puede conmigo!

- Eso espero – susurra la mujer para sí. A veces en lo profundo de la noche, un temor la atenaza. Pero hoy, hoy todo está bien. Y ella es la mujer más feliz del mundo al tener un hijo como él. Finalmente no puede sino sonreírle mientras se despide -. ¡Pásalo bien…!

…_Kaien_

El océano celeste se extiende ante él, mientras recorre los tejados, saltando, ágil como el agua. La risa se le escapa de los labios mientras recorre los tejados de las casas aledañas a la suya, con los brazos abiertos y el pelo negro volando tras él. En ese instante nadie es más feliz que ese niño. El kimono azul marino se enreda entre sus piernas mientras ondea al correr. En las mangas luce el símbolo que lo identifica como miembro de la familia Shiba y que pronto marcará su piel.

Va descalzo mientras salta de teja en teja pero no nota nada, sólo la libertad de la que disfruta y el aire en la cara. Sus ojos azules vagan por doquier sin fijarse en nada en particular.

De repente algo llama su atención. Un poco más adelante, un chico de pelo negro con un _haori_ blanco se encuentra sentado en el tejado, leyendo algo muy concentrado, mientras a su alrededor se sucede el día sin tregua. Kaien lo mira sorprendido de encontrar alguien allí y pronto su curiosidad le hace acercarse.

Pronto está junto al chico, que tan absorto estaba en la lectura, que no se apercibió de su llegada. Kaien se sienta junto a él y le da una palmada en la espalda, siempre sonriente.

- Hola – le dice mientras el otro le mira con cara de pocos amigos por la interrupción -. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

- ¡Eh, dame eso! – protesta el otro al encontrar que el libro está ahora en manos del chico recién llegado a molestarle -. ¿Quién te ha dicho que lo puedes coger?

- ¿¡Ejercicios de Kidoh!? – lee asombrado en la portada -. ¿Te estás preparando para la academia de shinigamis?

- Sí, así es. Devuélveme el libro, por favor – le dice con la mano extendida.

- ¿Y llevas mucho tiempo estudiando? – le pregunta mientras le devuelve el libro -. ¿Puedes hacer alguno ya?

- Bueno…de momento no – admite con desgana el chico -. Pero pronto sabré hacerlos.

- Ah…bueno – dice Kaien -. ¿Vienes a jugar un rato?

- Mmm…no sé si debería, y menos por los tejados – dice dubitativo mientras mira a su alrededor -. Está prohibido.

- Bah, eso da igual.

- No da igual. Debemos cumplir las normas siempre.

- Mmm…que raro eres. Yo creo que siempre hay que hacer lo que uno cree correcto. Y el que nos prohíban jugar en los tejados no lo es. Por eso yo lo hago.

- Las reglas están para acatarlas. ¿No te han enseñado eso tus padres?

- Mis padres me han enseñado que cuando las reglas restringen tu libertad, no son buenas.

- Lo siento. No puedo jugar contigo. Pero podemos encontrarnos otro día aquí y estudiar kidoh juntos.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No va eso en contra de tus reglas? – le pregunta Kaien.

- Mmm, creo que no.

- Bien. Entonces hecho. Nos vemos mañana a esta hora.

- De acuerdo – dice el chico. A continuación se da la vuelta y se aleja.

- ¡Eeeeh! – grita Kaien -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kuchiki Byakuya, ¿y tú?

- Shiba Kaien. Adiós Byakuya.

- Adiós Kaien.

Y los dos se alejan. Uno al abrigo de las reglas y el otro libre como un pájaro.

Destinados a llegar alto.

Destinados a encontrarse.

Destinados a chocar.

El blanco siempre admirado, recto y juicioso.

y

la resolución de alas negras libre como el océano.

**Fin. **


End file.
